Submition for The 'what if' challenge
by NoH8-make-a-rainbow
Summary: Sirens were heard in the distance, and Freddie Benson was on the pavement, unconscious, drowning in his own pool of blood. Sam Puckett and Carly Shay were staring at him, crying hysterically to the point where they couldn't breath.


Sirens were heard in the distance, and Freddie Benson was on the pavement, unconsious, drowning in his own pool of blood. Sam Puckett and Carly Shay were staring at him, crying histarically to the point where they couldn't breath. Their friend was just hit by an ongoing taco truck, because he was trying to save someones life. Fourtanetly, the doctor told him he'd make a full recovery, which he did. But this is an alternate story: What if Freddie actually died?

It was a warm, sunny Saturday afternoon in Seattle, Washington. Carly Shay walked down to the elevator to meet up with her friends, Sam and Freddie. They were going to go to a busy street, Carly dressed as a bunny, and offer to brush peoples teeth for a dollar, which was an idea of a fellow iCarly fan they videochatted with in a dare segment. But little did they know that this would end the life of Freddie Benson, and split the 3 friends forever.

"Hello, sir. Would you like me to-" Suddenly, the busy man on the street ran away in a hurry, and Carly just stood there, wondering what she did wrong.

"Carly! Move out of the way!" Carly couldn't hear her 2 friends, since they were on opposite sides of the roads. Freddie gave Sam his camera, and he dove for Carly, both of them

getting a few bumps and scratches along the way. As soon as Carly was out of the way, Freddie suddenly got hit, and both girls screamed. The taco man came out of the truck, and found Freddie laying on the floor and started examining him. "He still has a pulse!" He said to the worried girls.

Call an ambulance!" Carly, still shocked that Freddie would do anything that huge for her, got her PearPhone out of her pocket and dialed 911. After 2 rings, someone answered.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My friend got hit by a taco truck!"

"Please calm down. We have found your location and we are sending an ambulance, Does your friend have a pulse?"

"yes, we checked."

"Is he consious?"

"No."

"Okay, thank you. Please do not hang up until the paramedics have arrived."

"Okay, thank you." Carly kept talking to the woman on the phone, who was giving her orders to do things like make sure he's still breathing. After 2 minutes, the ambulance arrived with a gernie.

"How did this happen?" One paramedic asked the 2 girls and the taco truck man.

"we were doing something for our webshow for iCarly, and Carly here was in the middle of the road and couldn't hear us, so our friend Freddie lieing there on the ground got hit by trying to save her." The man turned to Carly.

"Are you OK?"

"Not really. I cut myself on the pavement."  
>"Okay, we better take you too to make sure you have no infections or deep cuts." The man looked at Sam.<p>

"Have a parent or legal guardian meet us at the hospital." He said as he took Freddie, still unconsious, and Carly to the ambulance.

"Okay. Thank you!" She watched as the ambulance went away in the distance, and sat there until it was gone, then ran to the Bushwell Plaza to get Spencer.

Spencer, Mrs. Benson, Sam and Carly had been there for 4 hours. Freddie was in a coma, and it was Sam's turn to sit in Freddie's room for about 20 minutes, because of the limited carrying capacity in the ICU. Carly ended up being fine, just small cuts on her knees, face and arms. Carly was just thankful it wasn't much worse.

She held his bandaged hand near her heart, and shed a single tear onto him.

"Freddie, please don't leave me. I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings these past years. I love you so much. You're my soulmate." Instantly, something happened to Freddie's heart; The monitor tracking him suddenly started uncontrolably becoming unstable. Doctors rushed in, having Sam stand in the corner watching all this, and tried to revive him. They tried all they can, and then, it happened: the line. The flat line of death. Sam, Carly, Mrs. benson and Spencer came in and sobbed towards Freddie's bedside as the 4 watched their beloved son and friend get a blanket pulled over him and the other doctors comforting them as they all sobbed violently. This would change their lives forever, and ready or not here it came.

**A/N: WHAO! That was the most intense one-shot I've ever written! :O This is for "The 'What if' Challenge"! I've been wanting to do something like this for awhile, and my writing has improved a lot, so I thought, meh, why not? :P Instead of turning it into a story like I planned, I put it into a one-shot. And I haven't done anything iCarly in awhile, I've been focusing on my Total Drama stories lately. Sorry guize! :P No time for proofreading either, I apologize. Bye bye, lovelies.**

**~Sami**


End file.
